The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to mountings for cooling glands.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more stages of turbine blades to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. Due to the high temperatures within the turbine, cooling gases may be provided to the turbine rotors to help control the temperature.